


逆旅行人

by kolaoye



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 他试图寻找一些他熟悉的事物。





	逆旅行人

**Author's Note:**

> 大量捏造

马库西玛斯回到了地面。

他出现在丛林里，四周没有任何属于人类的痕迹。他低头看着透过茂密枝叶洒落在鞋面上的光斑，抬起头四处张望了一下，快步向最空旷的地方走去。那铁造的面具阻碍了他的视线，金属的腥气与冰冷舔舐着他的脸庞，他将手放在缝隙处，犹豫了一下，手指挤进去，摸到自己的皮肤。确认这玩意的确没有长在脸上后，他将它拆掉，扔到地上，同时看到了自己的手套，铠甲，猩红的披风，结结实实地包裹着他，隔绝了他与阳光。他继续摘掉手套，卸去铠甲，解下披风，它们散落在地上，带着星幽的阴冷远去。

他打了个哆嗦。

现在他只穿着贴身的衣衫了。他抬头端详起太阳，光线过于刺眼，他将眼睛眯成了一条细缝，泪水打湿了睫毛，视线模糊起来，太阳仿佛泡在粼粼的水波里，像一个美妙的幻觉。直到白光吞噬了一切，他什么也看不到了，他才低下头，拭走泪水，拼命地眨巴着眼睛。他慢慢拿回了视力，但苍白的残影还是在每一次闭眼时紧追而至。

他站在原地。日头毒辣，没过多久，他的头皮被晒得发烫，热度穿透了单薄的布料，抚慰着身躯，他冰凉的手指变得温暖，背脊微微地沁着汗。这久违的、真实的、只属于生者的光与热慷慨而平等地施与他。他压着自己的嘴角，把笑容抚平。

他走回树荫下，思索了一会儿，拾来干枯的树枝和石头，靠敲击出的火花升起了一团火。他把脱下来的厚重衣物抱在怀里，坐在火堆旁，一点点地递进去烧掉。他的脸庞在这过程中布满细汗，火舌越来越大，仿佛要顺着布料冲进他怀里，将他也烧成灰烬，热浪扑面而至，几乎错觉闻到了头发烧焦的味道。他不再担心火会熄灭，松手让衣服全落进去。火一时被扑小了，又变得越来越旺。铠甲、武器和面具烧不动，马库西玛斯最终选择把它们埋在地下。

做完这些，他在周围找了些认识的果子充饥，又多存了些带在身上，仔细地分辨森林的走势。等他第一次抓到猎物并生火烤熟吃掉之后，他身上还多了血腥味和烧烤味。这给他招来了不少虫子，裸露在外的皮肤满是红疹和肿包。

天气太热了，很容易中暑，他没有急着走，而是躲在阴凉的地方，就地取材，做了些实用工具，傍晚才开始出发。等到太阳一路西移，在地平线沉没，他又开始休息。夜晚的野外要比白天危险得多，他在周围找了棵最高的树，在树下挖了个简单的陷阱，爬到树上。不久，月亮从相反的方向扯着云霭遮遮掩掩地升起，无尽的明星与之共同点亮夜空。

星幽没有这样的景色。

他轻轻地舒了口气，调整姿势，倚在树干上，闭上眼睛，等待第二天的日出将他唤醒。

第二天，马库西玛斯开始向丛林外围移动。他避开日头最盛的时候赶路，到了晚上就上树休息。偶尔他会被野兽的嚎叫吵醒，睡眼惺忪地与树下的捕食者或是掉进了陷阱的食物对视，又翻个身继续入睡。

这片森林广袤极了，整整走了五个日出，马库西玛斯才发现远处人类居住的痕迹，没有壁障器，似乎是个小村庄。他找到了一条小溪，进去洗了个痛快的澡，又把衣服洗干净；在等待衣服风干的间隙，他对着水面用石刃削短了过长的头发。他若有所思地摸着下颌，衡量石头的锐利程度，决定到了村里再刮胡子。他首次打开引导者交给他的小包裹，数了数里头的硬币。不多，但大概足够他找个便宜的旅馆。旅馆里应该会有刮胡刀，如果没有，他还可以找老板借。

他顺便安排好了接下来的计划：他需要买一把剑，一双适合赶路的轻便靴子，保暖但不沉重的衣服，一些别的生活用品，或许——他盯着水面里的自己，或许还需要一张面具。为此，他会在当地找份活儿干，赚点小钱。最好是商队护卫，可以省下一笔路费，要是实在没有，他也不介意砍柴端盘子。倘若当地人有需求，他还可以回来森林里狩猎，这里的野兽比涡里的敌性生物要好对付得多。

他的计划到此为止。之后要干什么，他还没有想好，好在这不急，他可以一步一步来。

马库西玛斯在村口被拦下了，卫兵向他询问来路。他思考片刻，称自己与原来的商队失散了，在森林里乱走了许多天才来到这儿，又反过来问卫兵这里是哪儿。

卫兵一脸怀疑，但或许是马库西玛斯即使胡子拉碴也显得清秀的脸与并不健壮的身材说服了他，等他搜遍马库西玛斯全身，确认他身上像他说的一样，除了一个小钱包以外一无所有后，他脸上多出了些同情，并告诉他了一个地名。

马库西玛斯没听过这个地名，虽然他很想知道更准确些的位置，却不能再问他这儿是哪个国家了。跟商队失散的人不可能连自己在哪个国家都不知道。

也许是出厂设定的原因，马库西玛斯记忆力超群，求知欲却不旺盛。他能很好地记住别人告诉他的东西，像出叶教他的野外求生知识，里斯教他的如何制造火种，但很少想主动知道些什么。成为马库斯之后，他更是只需要记忆和服从了。分析和思考是别人的事。

现在，他想知道自己在哪，想知道怎么回连队，想知道怎么找回连队的熟人。为此他要做很多事情，他还在摸索。

马库西玛斯谢过卫兵，在村里找了家小旅馆，引导者给的钱够他住三天，但他还要留点钱买别的，所以只订了一个晚上，因而他要在一天之内找到工作。

房间里果然配了刮胡刀，可惜是老式的。他打了满脸泡沫，对着镜子小心翼翼地把胡茬刮掉，然而洗完脸后发现还是留了几道印子，像被猫挠了似的。他一直对这种刮胡刀不拿手。

他洗了个舒适的热水澡，走回镜子前，又后退了几步，让镜子能照出整个上半身。因为没有长袖，他有点晒伤，暴露在衣服外的手臂和脖子发红，接下来那些地方会黑上一个度；腰侧有些因战斗而留下的疤痕，是旧伤。他把手放在胸口，掌下是心脏有力的跳动。这些天来，他多次这样做。

他静静地端详了会儿这属于他的身体和脸庞，重新穿好衣服。出门之前，他不舍地看了一眼床铺，但还是直奔村口。

这个村庄很小，但好像是商贸小镇，中途停下休息的商队也不少。旅馆老板是个热心人，马库西玛斯只在最开始问了句这里有没有商队需要护卫，老板就滔滔不绝地说了起来。

“但最好不要加入什么商队了，”老板最后总结道，“最近帝国的边缘好像戒严了，不知道发生了什么事。想通过壁障器有点困难。”

“谢谢。”

他的话让马库西玛斯有些担心，但幸好最终成功地在日落前找到了一支前往尹贝罗达的小商队，并且应聘成功。

同样由于他的外貌，对方一开始没有打算雇佣他，倒是给了他些面包。但在他与商队目前的护卫头子比试过后，商队头领果断地改变了主意。

商队明天一早就要出发，马库西玛斯今晚必须留在商队过夜，同时也熟悉一下商队成员，否则就要在明早五点前过来。吃住的问题都解决了，马库西玛斯欣然同意。

“我可以预支一部分薪水吗？”马库西玛斯问。

头领摇头拒绝：“这不合规矩。万一你跑了，我们就亏了，除非你拿些东西来抵押。”

“可我需要买一把剑。”马库西玛斯说。

“连武器也没有就来应聘护卫？”头领皱起眉头。

“我认为我符合你们的条件。”马库西玛斯说。他的技艺灌输自帝国的皇帝，经与连队战士的切磋学习而精进，用大量异界怪物的鲜血洗练而大成。商队要求的只不过是有对付野兽的经验的人罢了。

但他仍然有些惋惜。如果商队不能接受的话，他就只能另寻东家，如果找不到新东家，他就只能先在本地找份工作，至少先赚足买一把剑的钱。这会拖慢他的计划。

好在最终头领只是叹了口气：“好吧，我会让人陪你去。”

“谢谢。”马库西玛斯诚恳地说。

陪他买剑的是个青年，黑发，神色有些羞涩，讲话流利却带着东方口音，让马库西玛斯想到出叶。他克制地把东方人，以及与他一起浮现的更多人塞回思维里某个隐蔽的角落。现在不是时候。

他斟酌再三，买了把便宜而粗劣，唯一的优点只有够锋锐的长刀。其实他更拿手双剑，只粗略地从朋友那学习过用刀的方法，但要对付野兽，这种容易造成巨大伤口的武器更好使，而且他手头也不宽裕。领队预付了他三分之一的薪水，买完这把刀，他连一双好一点的鞋子都买不起，只能买些小件了。

马库西玛斯请青年吃了顿饭作为谢礼，去杂货店采购了一些必备品，又用仅剩的钱买了张面具。从青年那得知，这个小镇位于罗占布尔克附近，与米利加迪亚接壤，但仍是帝国的属地。这让他不得不小心谨慎。皇帝几乎在他计划里的最后一项，他隐隐觉得自己还需要在前面加许多事情，他不希望自己的计划被打乱。

把青年送回去，马库西玛斯去旅馆退了房，并且送给旅馆老板一把那种他用惯的T字型剃须刀。他希望老板能感受到它的方便之处，说不定他会因此把整个旅馆提供的刮胡刀都换成新款。这种假想令他心情愉快。

来到商队所住的旅馆时，他们已经吃完饭了，正聚在大厅聊着天。领队将他带到大厅中央，用力拍着手吸引大家的注意力，把他介绍给所有人。

马库西玛斯觉得天气可能太热了，他的脸微微地发着烫。商队成员一个个地跟他打招呼，拿着装满麦酒的酒杯过来，他不停地，认真地回答，握手，喝酒：“你好，我叫马库西玛斯。”

他的鼻尖冒着汗，浑身发烫，脸颊酡红，肚子里沉甸甸地装着冰凉的麦酒。这状况再熟悉不过了，他变得放松而管不住自己。

他又开始想念连队了。这次他没法把他们塞回去。

马库西玛斯在叫好声中更多地喝下递过来的酒。

第二天，商队启程了。旅程将持续一到两个月，中途有不少需要停留的地方。车队行动时马库西玛斯坐在最后一辆车上警戒，停下休息时他去中间领自己的食水。他不太说话，总是沉默地待在角落，因此也不常有人来找他。对他印象较深的大概只有领队、同车的护卫和管理补给的小姑娘。

这条路是走惯了的，很少有强盗，虽然野兽多了些，却没什么挑战性，很好对付。马库西玛斯轻松之余，也失去了赚外快的机会。每天早上，他在哨声中醒来，去车队中间吃早饭。商队上路，他沉默地骑在机器马上，注视着沿途的风景。每天的视野都一样广阔，天地无边无际，在遥远的地平线相交。天通常是蓝的，没有布着云的时候，像起了雾的海；地的颜色要多些，光是那许多的绿已经足够微妙了，其中应当还有些更精巧的变化，像随着纬度变更而起变化的植株，但那就不是他能看出来的了，要是出叶在，或许能说出几分。

马库西玛斯更喜欢在城镇歇息的时刻。按照采买安排，商队会放少则一天多则一周的假，除去负责交易和留下看守的人，所有人都可以自由行动。他会先买份地图，看看自己到了哪，再到处走走，见识见识当地的风土人情，又或者跟着采买人员去市集坐上一天。太多人让他不自在，但习惯了倒也还好；这些体验很新鲜，他从来没有感受过这么多东西，哪怕是在连队的时候。

每到一个人类聚居地，他都会搜集连队的消息。由于过去的一些经历带给他的知识，他从不提连队，而是拐弯抹角地打听不直接相关的事情并从中推断。在一些人口中，连队已经没有了，所有的成员都在追捕中失去了性命；在另一些人口中，连队尚在活动中，四处拯救无辜人的性命。马库西玛斯从未听到熟悉的名字，连队更像是一个抽象的象征，而不是具体的，由一个个战士组成的队伍。

在这个过程中，马库西玛斯还听到奇怪的传闻。涡已经全部从这个世界上消失了，但东边似乎出现了新的怪物，古朗德利尼亚的边境之所以戒严也是因为这个。起先，马库西玛斯以为那指的是残留的变异生物，但听得多了又似乎并非如此。按照描述，它们力大无穷，面目可怖，有着人类的外形，很难被杀死，哪怕上下半身分离了也能够进行攻击，非常危险。

马库西玛斯不由想到他曾经也是类似的东西。他因此对这方面的消息上了几分心，但真正可靠的目击实在太少了，他也无法知道更详细的情报。传言一天比一天可怕，今天它们还靠撕咬来攻击，明天就能喷出使人腐烂的毒气了。

马库西玛斯对此感到不安。传播面积如此之广，从霍根来到尹贝罗达的路上一直能听到些风声，却又如此含糊不清，所有人的证言都有所不同，通常只说明一件事。

事情发生了，但无人生还。

直到商队到达目的地，马库西玛斯都没有找到亲历者。他拿到了剩余的薪水，领队还多塞给了他一笔钱。

“收着吧，路上不是打了很多猎物么，托你的福，皮毛的品相很好，所以你的抽成也多了。”领队叼着烟斗，“倒是有件事想问问你。要不要留下来？大伙儿都觉得你不错，现在世道乱了，合格的护卫不好找。”

马库西玛斯认真地考虑，并且拒绝：“对不起，我还有事要做。”

他喜欢这支商队。护卫教他用树叶吹小曲，领队拉他去酒馆喝酒，会计给他带最详细的地图……所有人都待他友善。但这里离连队太近了，他没办法停下去干别的。最近他时常走神，想起训练，想起坐在武装艇上抱着武器等待，想起休息的时候聚在一起喝酒打牌。

“是吗，那就没办法了。”领队咂吧了一下烟嘴，“祝你一路顺风。”

“谢谢。”

当天晚上，领队为他开了送别会。和来的那天一样，他站在大厅的中间，领队大声地致辞，宣布他的离开。等他高高地举起酒杯示意，喝完第一杯酒，狂欢开始了，商队成员们吆喝着祝福他，酒杯波浪一般涌过来，将他挤得摇摇晃晃。他喝了比来时更多的酒，视野开始旋转，他听到很多的再见，他用同样的再见回应，并且附赠一句谢谢。有人拥抱他，抚摸他的脸，拍打他的背脊，好像是同车最久的护卫，好像是集市时一起收钱的采买人员，又好像是他只见过几面的商队成员。

最后他也不知道自己是怎么回去的，但第二天醒来时，他躺在自己的床上，胸前戴着花环。

他把花环拿下来，找了个脸盆装上，倒了点水进去，然后去洗手间吐了半天。身为那位的复制品，这具身体几乎从来没有尝试过喝到吐的滋味，昨晚喝下的酒恐怕多到了夸张的程度。

他洗了个澡，除掉浑身的酒臭，但嘴里还是有很大的气味。出来的时候肚子开始饿了，他犹豫了一下，还是收拾好行装之后才出门。

打开门的同时，有东西倒下来，砸到了他脚上。是包得很妥善的大块火腿，还有些其他零零散散的东西。有一张很大的纸，歪歪扭扭地写着“礼物”和“不许不带”。

马库西玛斯捡起那张纸，回到房间，找到旅馆提供的笔，在上面认真地写上了道谢之词。他自己读了几遍，不太满意，但也不觉得能写出更好的来，于是把纸夹在了门板上。他盘腿坐下，打开包裹，把那些东西塞进去，有鞋垫，便携炉，防风打火机，还有不少别的，全都是实用的小玩意。

马库西玛斯忽然觉得自己应该留下来。

但他还是下楼吃了早餐，然后去武器铺取前两天看中了的机械马。

这种交通工具是帝国特产，而且基本上专供军队使用，能在尹贝罗达看到让他非常意外。他二话不说就向老板交出了自己身上所有值钱的东西作为抵押，请他把马留给他。除了飞行艇以外，这种交通工具是最快的。

“本来是拿来充门面的，没想到真的有人买。”老板嘟哝着，把他的抵押品还给他，收下他这几个月的工资，“我这可是割爱啊。”

马库西玛斯不吱声，他检查了一遍机械马，满意地离开了武器铺。

赶了几天路之后，马库西玛斯才发现上当了。不知道是齿轮的接合还是什么问题，总而言之，只要运行时间太长，机械马就会宕机。第一次宕机的时候，整匹马向前倾倒在地，马库西玛斯原本正在睡觉，差点被摔断了脖子。

平原地带的阳光像流淌的熔岩，他把马拖到巨岩的阴影下，焦头烂额地折腾了半天，它才冒着烟启动，而且自那以后，连续运行时间超过十二小时就会宕机。它会出现在尹贝罗达的原因已经很明显了。

马库西玛斯有点后悔，但仔细想想，也没有其他交通工具好用了。他就这样走走停停，路过城镇，路过村庄，路过荒野。在荒野行走是最麻烦的，路上不会有什么清晰的路标，只能依靠太阳、星辰和指南针，有时候他直到抵达下一个有人烟的地方才知道走错了路，并不得不重新规划路线。

而他终于弄清楚传言是在第二次走偏之后。

那天，马库西玛斯远远地就看到了城市的壁障器，和摇晃着慢吞吞地往外走的人。那人的步伐古怪，比起用脚行走，更像一个物体在用它能够接触到地面的部分进行移动。

他勒住缰绳，打算过去看看。机械马发出一声嘶叫，作为开始执行新命令的回应。

那个人突然抬头，上身砰地砸在地上，斗篷下伸出了手臂，他四肢着地，用比先前快了不止一筹的速度向马库西玛斯爬来。

马库西玛斯拔出长刀，又甩了一下缰绳，机械马咴咴地叫着，快步奔腾起来。擦身而过不过是一瞬间的功夫，长刀刺穿了那人的身躯，他手臂用力，将那人整个儿贯在刀上拖行着，就这么打量着那个人。

从远处就能看到的损伤在近处看来更加可怕，他的脸只剩一半还能看出是人的模样，但也呈现出一种苔藓般的青灰色，另一半只剩颅骨和挂在上面的腐肉，他的手臂从小臂到手肘都是骨头，受惊离开的苍蝇仍在视线里乱飞。而他竟然还能胡乱抓挠着刺穿了他心脏的长刀，试图离马库西玛斯更近一些。他张开了嘴巴，没有舌头的口腔发绿。

马库西玛斯猛地抽回长刀，双腿夹紧马腹，让马将他带得远离那人。他扯着缰绳转向，灰绿色的雾气还没来得及消散。

他想到了那些传言。像人的怪物，杀不死的怪物，力大无穷的怪物，能吞吐毒气的怪物。所有人的证言都不同，所有人的证言都没错。

接下来，马库西玛斯骑在马上，绕着它转圈，慢慢将它砍到了不能行动的程度。

他下马蹲在他的成果旁，用刀翻拣着碎成块的肢体，无论怎么看都只是普通的人类尸体。如果是从涡里跑出来的东西，多少会有些不同于人类的结构。

怪物是从城市的方向来的。带着胸脯的头颅还在动，他想了想，把四散的肢体统统踢到道路旁边，用刀劈开了它的脑袋。红红白白的浆液和蛆虫溅了满地，它终于没有动静了。他挖了个坑，从怪物身上扯下几块衣服，把它全扔进去，埋上，再把机械马调成静音，用布料把它的马蹄包好，翻身上马，往城市而去。

这个城市的壁障器看上去很老旧，入口处没有护卫，地上有大滩的血。

马库西玛斯用了一个下午，走遍了城里。空气中隐隐飘着恶臭，到处都是打斗后的痕迹，他甚至能看出当时发生过什么，但始终没有看到人，也没有看到尸体。他循着臭味的方向走，直到离开了城市，没有特地压平开路的泥土上杂乱的脚印开始明显了，他不由加快了速度。

脚印的朝向越来越荒凉，最终，他看到了黑色的小山。

尸臭和焦糊味混合着，他把领巾往上拉，捂住鼻子，驱使着机械马绕着小山走了一圈。小山的背面有一个做得极为粗糙但足够结实的小塔楼，他下了马，爬上塔楼，向下俯瞰着约有六阿尔雷高的小山。

人和尸体都在这儿了。

他匆匆下楼，赶回城门口，将他亲手埋下去的怪物挖了出来，点上火，耐心地等待它被烧成焦炭。

马库西玛斯开始往东北走。

从帝国过来时走的是贸易商道，为了做生意绕了不少远路，基本在国境接壤处来回穿梭着往尹贝罗达走，却从来没有遇到过怪物，怪物一定不是从帝国方向来的。仔细回忆，能够听到传闻时大多位于米利加迪亚的边境，而位于尹贝罗达南方的“眼”早就被剿灭了，一路上都没有听说哪里还有涡害。这么一来，怪物的来源只剩米利加迪亚了。

从涡里过来的怪物，和存在于世界上的怪物，本质上没有区别，同样带走生命，同样带来破坏。

那么，作为连队的战士，杀死涡里的怪物，和杀死世上的怪物，都同样在职责范围内。

他的判断没有错，只全速前行了三四天，就遇到了被摧毁过半的城镇，这回他赶上了现场，三两成群的怪物追在拼命逃跑的活人后面，他双腿一夹，微微俯下身，让机械马用上最快速度，拔出长刀，直奔怪物而去。

他的帽子被冲刺带来的疾风吹飞了，他微微眯眼，找准角度，平平地扬起长刀。

猛挥！

脑袋骨碌碌地滚着，帽子轻飘飘地落下。

机械马很快冲过了怪物，他将缰绳扯到最尽，调转马头，用同样的方式解决了剩下的怪物。

他下马，捡起帽子，拍了拍灰尘，走向瘫软地坐在地上的几个幸存者：“还好吗？”

他们哭了起来，连声道谢。

马库西玛斯带他们找了个安全的地方暂时休息，从断断续续的问答里，他确认了自己的猜想。怪物是被怪物杀死的人。所以他才见不到人，也见不到尸体。

“镇子前天才、被袭击……”

“里头还有人吗？”

“不知道……我们好不容易才逃出来，根本没有力气去看别人了。”

马库西玛斯从包裹里头找出了点吃的：“再北的地方沦陷了吗？”

“也不知道……”

他又翻出了地图，用炭笔描好来时的路线，连着食物和指南针一起递给他们：“拿好，顺着这条路走，不要再回来了。”

“那你呢？”为首的男人问。

“去看看还有没有人。”马库西玛斯回答道。

他目送他们离开，驶回小镇，怪物漫无目的地游荡着，看到他就聚拢过来。机械马在街道上不方便冲杀，他处理怪物的效率下降了很多，还没能找到剩余的活人，刀就崩出了口子。他不再正面作战，以游走为主，可刀还是断了一截。他有点焦急地扫视着沿路的房屋，总算在刀彻底废掉之前找到了目标，他踢了下马腹，手一撑从马背上跳下，借着冲力一刀砍断了门栓，推门而入。

许多支枪顶在他的脑门上。

抽气的声音参差不齐地响起，他被一把拉进去，门迅速地合拢了。

马库西玛斯几乎是立刻意识到发生了什么，他立刻加入了堵门的行列，外头的怪物沉闷地撞着门，偶尔从缝里伸进来的指头只差不足一指就能挠到他。有人拿来长枪，示意他们让出些位置，把长枪穿进了原本插门栓的洞里。

解决了危机之后，店铺里的人围住了他。

“你是从哪来的？”一个背着霰弹枪的女人走过来。

“南边。在路上遇到了这个镇的人，就过来看看。”马库西玛斯回答。

“你遇到的人叫什么？”

“不知道。”

议论声嘀嘀咕咕地响起，许多双眼睛看着他。女人叹了口气：“无所谓了，总是个活人。”

“镇上剩下的人都在这了吗？”马库西玛斯扫视了一圈屋里。能看到的有二十四个人，每个人都拿着武器。

“你想干什么？”

“送你们出去。”

“哈，说的真轻巧，倒是说说该怎么做？”

“外面有一匹机械马，只要有轮子和木板，我就可以把你们拉出去。”

嗡嗡声又响了起来，女人喝道：“安静！”

马库西玛斯犹豫了一会儿，“请问，还有多余的武器吗？”

“原来是来偷东西的啊。”女人歪了歪脑袋，“跟我来吧。”

马库西玛斯没法反驳。他身上确实没有钱了，过来的时候也没想到这里会有人，这行为确实和偷窃没有差别。

他跟着女人往店铺深处走，铺面后头竟然连着仓库，里头稀稀落落地摆着几把武器。他挑了趁手的刀，又忍不住抚摸起一把剑。它的质感非常不错，让他不由得犹豫起来。

“都拿走吧，如果你能带我们出去的话，就当是报酬了。”女人说。

“谢谢。”马库西玛斯拿起剑，绑住腰带上，“哪里有马车？”

“马车没有，但有运货的推车。”

他们商量了会儿，从交谈里，马库西玛斯得知女人是这儿的老板，这也解释了为什么是她在发号施令。而“疫情”事实上是三天前出现的，某天夜里，巡逻队突然发了狂，袭击了熟睡的人们，在天亮之前，就已经弄出了过半的怪物。由于清醒过来的人没法对熟悉的面孔下手，又增加了怪物的数量，有些人及时逃了出去，有些人却被困在了镇里。原本就算马库西玛斯不来，他们也打算把房子拆了做些盾牌之类的东西冲出去。

现在有了听上去更安全的方案，所有人都骚动起来，女人指挥着一部分人去改造停放在仓库角落的运货车，另一部分身手好些的等下要负责把追在车屁股后头的怪物捅走。推车很小，一次只能坐四个人，再多就有散架的风险了，因此分组尤为重要。

外面的动静因里头的动作而更大了，马库西玛斯掂了掂刀，往二楼走。

“你要干什么？”有人拦住了他。

“去清一下路。”他说。

“谁知道你……”

“去吧，”女人走过来，打断了那个人，“去试试我的刀有多锋利。”

马库西玛斯向她点头，继续往上走。他推开二楼的窗户，纵身而下，稳稳地蹲停在马背上。他一刀砍裂了扑上来的怪物的脑袋，猛地一扯缰绳。机械马咴咴地叫着启动了，他开始进行屠杀。

这番准备工作虽然耗时颇费，却给之后的转移帮上了很大的忙。马库西玛斯敲门进去的时候，运货车的改造也已经完成了，幸存者们七手八脚地把运货车和机械马固定好，按照之前商量好的分组被马库西玛斯分批拖出去。

作为道谢，为首的女人送了他一把手枪和几匣子弹，马库西玛斯额外请她画了一张小镇的粗略地图。

“你不打算跟我们一起走吗？”女人问。

马库西玛斯还是那个回答：“去看看还有没有人。”

把整个镇子里剩下的活人都救出来，并且集中烧毁怪物，花了马库西玛斯将近一周的时间。好在镇子规模不大，每次救出来的人也都有人愿意留下来帮忙，否则他可能要在这停留更久。

他在之后见到了不少这样遭遇了袭击的城镇村落，简直像整个北方都沦陷了似的。有些地方已经被处理过了，有些地方还游荡着怪物，马库西玛斯不清楚是谁在和他做一样的事，但他要感谢他用行动告诉了他该怎么对付怪物。如果不是那些焦尸堆，他可能还要花上不少时间才弄清楚斩尽杀绝的方法。按照在连队时工程师对敌性生物的处理方法，他们的做法都是不合格的，为求彻底，应该要高温彻底碳化尸体，再掩埋在地下至少一阿尔雷的地方，还要在坑的最底下铺上一层生石灰，但他实在没有精力这么做。

他不止一次地想，要是连队出动的话，干这些活儿肯定很容易。他们都是身经百战的战士，对付动作迟缓的活死人比对付难以琢磨的敌性生物肯定容易多了。他们的武装车，他们的战斗艇，甚至他们的工程师。很多次，马库西玛斯想转头，直奔连队。他有充足的理由，但一些说不明白的东西把他的双脚捆在原地。不只是近在眼前的人命，或许还有他内心深处的恐惧。

他不想深究那到底是什么，因此最终永远得出那个缺乏新意的结果：前进。

在又一次前往下个目的地的路上，他远远地看到数百阿尔雷外的山谷里冒着浓烟。那个方向在地图上没有人类居住，但以防万一，他还是调转马头，朝着那儿去。越是接近，呼喝喊叫的声音越是明显，肉块烧焦的臭味也隔着遮住下半张脸的领巾直往鼻子里钻。

山谷里绿树成荫，大概是由于植物的水分过高，烟雾十分浓密，几乎无法看清一阿尔雷之外的人，马库西玛斯提高了警惕，冲着有声音的地方去。

身手较敏捷些的是活人，但也不能断定，有些尸体刚被转化成怪物，也同样灵活，这给他的工作带来了很大的麻烦，马库西玛斯的动作没那么利落了，他得看清楚了才能动手。他救下了几个人，但也被同样循着声音聚来的怪物围攻得险象环生。

当感觉到有什么东西伴着尸臭从背后扑了过来时，前方也正有一个怪物扳着机械马的颈子，他甚至来不及转头了，唯有勉勉强强地反手从腋下将剑往后刺。他知道这没什么作用，这些怪物不像人类那么脆弱，只要被攻击就会或多或少地丧失行动能力。

马库西玛斯见过被怪物弄伤的人是怎么变成怪物的。强烈的求生意志让他在将剑往后刺的同时把刀掷出去，只要先把前面的怪物弄远些，他就能滑到马的侧腹，刀可以之后再捡。他用非常僵硬的姿势往旁边倒去，可那混杂着腥味儿的臭气已经喷在他的发尾了……他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，如果没有肋骨的保护，恐怕能够蹦出胸膛来。

眩目的火焰在背后炸开！

热浪席卷而来，马库西玛斯双腿夹紧马腹，就势荡下，抄起插在怪物胸膛的长刀，他扯住马辔将自己甩回马背上，从背后袭击他的怪物已经摔在了地上。

那个帮助他的人从茫茫的浓雾里闯进来：“你还好吗？”

在活过来之后，马库西玛斯一直在赶路，赶路，赶路，而赶路时脑子总是大致放空的。他因此思考过许多，先是他的过去，这就无可避免地牵扯到他真正作为人类而存在的短暂时间中所认识的人们；再是他的未来，他正在盘算着，创造着的一种东西。

不得不承认的是，皇帝给予他的“记忆”缺乏真实性，因此在思考未来的时候，过去的那些真实的人，常常会作为一种参考被加入他的思考中。这为他的思考带来了很大的困难，在来到地面后，他问过年份，距离他以马库斯的身份死去已有数十年了。那么，在这数十年里，除去他作为马库斯杀死的旧同僚们以外，剩下那些真实的人也死去了吗？还是好好地活在大陆上的某个角落，或幸福或悲惨地成为了一个普通的中年人？还是像他一样，得到了复活的机会？还是……

这种思考令他非常困扰。更为困扰的是，马库西玛斯能够本能地分辨哪种还是的可能性更高，哪种还是的可能性更低。其中有一种还是，可能性最低，同时他也最渴望：还是仍然有人在连队进行着训练，进行着传承，当他回到连队，仍然有人能叫出他的名字，而他也能叫出对方的名字？

他稳住颤抖的刀：“先解决它们。”

那个人盯着他，狠狠地点了点头：“好。”

马库西玛斯将他拉上了马，有了他的帮助，辨认敌我变得很容易，他们的行进速度也因为有了马而加快了，才半个多小时的功夫，就集合了所有人，筛过山谷，确认再没有漏网之鱼。

他们直到此时才有空，马库西玛斯把面具和领巾都扯了下来，他被那个人又拍又打，抱紧了又拉开。那个人颇有把力气，他被捶得挺痛，但更多的喜悦让他难得地用同样的拥抱回应他。

“马库西玛斯，我真没想到能再见到你……”那个人连声音都变调了。

马库西玛斯认为自己大概是沉稳的：“好久不见，里斯。”

处理完山谷里的怪物尸体之后，他们又聊了很久。

里斯和马库西玛斯一样，得到了复活的机会，只是他要早几年回到地面上。一开始他同样去了连队，可那儿几乎是遗迹了，应急保护装置不知道是被谁激活的，妥善地保护着连队，一般的人进不去，他通过圣骑士专用的通道进去看过，到处都积满了厚厚的尘土，一个活人也没有了。

他于是回到了卡南。他的父亲已经过世了，好在家还没有被别人住进去，他认识的人大多迈入了中年甚至老年，只有他仿佛被时间抛弃了，就算他解释了他的死而复生，想必也没有人会相信。他想在家乡的守备队当个教官或者什么，可却被作为外人拒绝。他只住了几个月，就被人举报了，村里讨论出的结果是他不应该霸占无主空屋。里斯没有足够的钱买下房子，也不乐意找认识的人做担保。他想了很久，离开了卡南，开始周游大陆，想看看连队保护下来的世界是什么样子。

他原本的打算是到处看看，赚点小钱，要是路上被什么吸引了，他就留下，要是没有，再过个三五年，他就回卡南把自己家买回来。

但在鲁比欧那的游历彻底改变了他的计划。

关于那个联合王国的惨状，里斯不想多作回忆。

他去过灾情最重的地区，九死一生才逃了出来，但也在向外撤的过程中救下了很多人。整个灾区，就像一个新型的，更为恶劣的，不停向外扩散的涡，如果放任不管，迟早有一天会像涡害一样吞噬整个世界。

里斯不算什么特别聪明的人，更没有导都人那样装着无数技术的脑子，但很多年前史达林就已经做过一次完美的示范了，他只要模仿就行。

他带着一些自愿加入的人组成了队伍，最初他们在米利加迪亚与鲁比欧那的边界作战，可很快里斯就意识到他们不是像他一样的战士，不过是失去了亲人和家乡的普通人。

他思考再三，带他们撤到了连队旧址。他打开了一小部分防护，在里头训练他们，并时不时地带他们出来打游击战。由于壁障器的存在，怪物的扩散大概是沿着国界线，里斯曾到距离疫情原点最近的两个国家看过，甚至没多少人知道有怪物的存在。

这一次出来的时候，里斯已经发觉了有人在和他做一样的事情。偶尔，他会见到已经被处理过的居住点，他好奇这另一支力量有段时日了，只是没想到这支力量只有一个人。

“还好你来了，”里斯不知第多少次重复，“我真没想到能再见到你。”

“我也是。”马库西玛斯回答。

他们交换了复活后的经历，解开了彼此的疑惑。马库西玛斯没有说出来，但他甚至有些飘飘然，里斯给了他极大的希望：他们从死的黑暗中来到地上，作为人类而行走。如果他们可以，那么另外的人肯定也可以，他们都不是甘心赴死的人。

那天晚上，他久久不能入睡。大量的场景在他终于睡着后陪伴了他整夜，不晓得是梦还是回忆，仿佛要将他没说出来的所有话对他自己说一次。他看见培养罐，皇帝，连队，涡害，追杀，星幽……好的，坏的，一切模模糊糊地混杂着，毫无规律，最终停留在他活过来的那天所看见的太阳。毒辣的，耀眼的，刺得他的泪水止不住地流淌。太阳在粼粼的水波里，化作了粼粼的火焰。

马库西玛斯加入了这支队伍，他发现他们的很多习惯都和连队的规矩一样。他们战斗的方法，他们列队的方法，一切都让他感到连队的气息。可他认识的人只剩一个了。

他们带了新的志愿加入者回到连队，马库西玛斯终于达成了他复生后最早的目标。驻地的外围一片荒凉，根本没法看出这儿有什么人工的气息，可翻越掩饰物，他熟悉的建筑群出现了。属于连队的部分都灰扑扑的，一副破败的模样，就连内部也是如此。灰尘厚得积成了泥土，生命力顽强的野草借着那一丁点的泥土生长在钢铁上。

住进了人的区域要好得多，能感到人类带来的活气。里斯带他去宿舍楼挑选住处，他去看了看当年的宿舍，还是选择和里斯一起。他拂去了床板上的灰，坐上去，一边搓着手掌一边看着门板。他没有把门关紧，还能听到其他人吵吵嚷嚷的声音。如果紧急集合的铃声响起，他一定会跳起来冲出去的。

他把手搓干净了，什么也没有发生。他开始找抹布。

里斯从后勤那儿给他拿来了一桶日用品，两人一起把宿舍剩下那半打扫到凑合能住的状况，好在只用收拾出床，否则又是一番大工程。很多电器都没用了，大概是源头的水电设备出了问题。

等拾掇完了，里斯去安排新人，马库西玛斯自己出去转了一圈。兵装保管库，研究大楼，训练场，会议室，机库，饭堂……就连保管核心回收装置的机密场所，他也进去看了看。那儿什么也没有了。

当他出来的时候，里斯正好走进来。

他怔了怔：“可算找到你了。去吃晚饭吧，再晚就没有好东西吃了。”

马库西玛斯看着他。他还很年轻，身躯健壮，皮肤紧绷，和他一样，和过去一样。

而这次马库西玛斯说：“走吧。”

接下来的几天，马库西玛斯一直在捣鼓连队的供水系统和发电房。他的记忆里有一些不属于他的东西，能够帮助他看懂这些大家伙的构造，他找里斯要了工具，每天过去陆陆续续地忙活几个甚至十几个小时。这中间他被里斯引荐给队伍，他们讨论该怎么训练普通人，该怎么扩大队伍，该怎么安排战术。接着更多的问题出现了：怎么应付日常消耗，怎么联系供应商……

一切都不是马库西玛斯在连队需要考虑的。他接受工程师提供的装备，遵从上级的命令，只在战场杀戮，与对战友负责。他不考虑维修，不考虑招新，不考虑教育，不考虑后勤。

但为了连队的存在，他需要开始考虑了。他渐渐生出一个想法，这想法逐日完善，逐日详实，常常在嘴边呼之欲出，而他还没办法真正地说出来。

第八天，巨大的机械群开始运转，来自导都的高超技术让它即使供应了整个基地的能源也只发出蜂鸣般的细微声音。马库西玛斯安静地听着，他在这个阴暗冰冷的地方待了一周，金属撞击的声音比惊雷更突兀，心跳声和呼吸声总是非常清晰。而现在不了。

他提起工具箱，思索着该组织几支小队清扫一下那些还没有重新投入使用的场所。他们很快就能用到了。

很多的画面出现在他脑海里。他想到圣剑，武装车，战斗艇……更多需要科技作为后盾的连队装备，想到他们是怎么使用这些装备战胜敌性生物的，想到武装车驶过荒野，驶进城镇，驶进怪物群中，驶到幸存者身边，想到从战斗艇上投放的弹药。

他想到胜利和兴盛，想到还没有回来的人。

他去告诉了里斯这个消息，他们尝试了宿舍里的电器，又去重新启动了一些紧要设施，仍然有不少没法用，但要比之前好得多。

为了庆祝，他俩把这回出去补充的酒开了大半。葡萄酒，麦酒，啤酒，他们不太谨慎地混着喝，聊着天，三言两语地讨论日后该怎么做。最终他们打算去古朗德利尼亚帝国一趟，看看有没有对他们来说足够安全而又懂得导都技术的人，这会大大地加快进程。等到积蓄了足够的力量，他们甚至可以像以前一样公开招收新人。

最后，马库西玛斯醉得舌头都打结了。两人草草收拾了酒瓶和自己，倒在各自的床上。

月光透过窗户朦胧地笼进房间，细小的尘粒在光里氤氲着波浪般的纹路。星幽没有这样的东西，没有月亮，没有太阳，没有任何他熟悉的事物。而他回来了，回到地上，回到连队，回到战友身边。

他自言自语似的开口：“我很想他们。”

然后他闭上眼睛。

“我也是。”过了半晌，另一个自言自语似的声音回答道。

他睁开眼睛，重新观察那柔和浪潮的流动。又过了半晌，他冷不丁地说：“我希望连队能在一起。”

这回里斯回答得快了，像早就等着：“我也是。”

“会的。”马库西玛斯说。

“会的。”里斯说。

马库西玛斯又闭上了眼睛。这回他不打算睁开了。

等到他睁开，他会面对阳光，面对今晚留下的一团乱，面对未来要做的许多事。


End file.
